Waited So Long
by moinesguy
Summary: Harry has feelings for Hermione, Hermione has feelings for him as well, but they have never expressed them, how will it work out? *~ChApTeR 4 pOsTeD!!!~*
1. So Long Alone

Waited So Long  
  
Summary: Harry has been wondering what his life has turned into. He thinks that life has no meaning. The only thing, or person, he cares about has no idea that he has these feelings for her, or does she? Hermione, on the other hand, has been living a happy life since graduating from Hogwarts 3 years earlier. She has experienced love once, and it never faded away. Will Harry and Hemione finally admit their love?  
  
Chapter 1: So Long Alone  
  
It is 3 in the morning, And, the now 21 year old, Harry Potter, is still awake, brooding over his lost love. He has loved her since he first laid eyes on her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Have either of you seen a toad? Neville has lost one.  
  
"Wow, She is beautiful." Thought the then 11-year-old Harry Potter.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I can't believe I never told her how I felt." Thought Harry. "I see her almost everyday, and yet I can never find the never to tell her, to tell anyone. My life is in Shambles over this one girl" He said quietly to himself. "I wish I had told her when I had the chance in the common room in our sixth year"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch by the fire. Ron had already gone up to bed; he was tired, because he was of course a prefect and quidditch captain. Harry and Hemione were talking like they usually did, all alone at midnight, sitting by a glowing fire, room deserted. There had been many times like this before, but none seemed to be the same as this night. To Harry, it seemed as if this was the night he was going to confess his love to Hermione, who, not to Harry's knowledge, felt the same way about him. "Hemione" said Harry Softly "I Know we have had many of these late night talks, and I have enjoyed them so much." "I feel the same way, Harry." cooed Hermione. "I want to tell you something Hermione" whispered Harry. He whispered because their faces were just inches apart. "Hermione, I, Um, I L-" Harry was suddenly interrupted by Ron who had come down to check on them. "Hey mate, are u going come up to bed? We have Double Potions First thing in the morning." Harry quickly pulled his face back and said "Yeah Ron, I'll be right up, let me tell Hermione good-night." "Ok. By The way, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" said Ron, totally oblivious of what he just did.  
  
*End Flashback* 


	2. In The Office

Disclaimer: sorry I missed it on the first chapter, but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character or places in it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling etc.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry the first chapter was so short, this is my first fanfic ever, and I had to know some guidelines. Thanks!!!  
  
Chapter 2: In The Office  
  
Hermione Granger Had lived a pretty normal life after graduation, she had gotten a job at The Ministry Of Magic in the department of Accidental Spell Reversal, a Nice House in London, and more friends than she could count, but one thing was missing, Love. She knew whom she wanted, but she knew he thought of her as only friends. She knew that she had loved him since their first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the only person that was nice to her, he didn't make mean remarks about her reading all the time and he was one of he only people to join S.P.E.W. Only once in her life did she ever think about telling him, was in their sixth year, but Ron had interrupted. She silently cursed Ron, "why the hell would you need to check on him, you huge prat!" She said to herself "Mine and Harry's life would be so much better." She was always thinking of Harry, it didn't matter what she was doing, working, cooking, even when she went to sleep, she thought of him. She would wonder what their life would be like if Harry had finished his sentence in the common room that night. She saw Harry every day, as he too worked at the Ministry, in a different department, of course. He worked in the Department of Mysteries, all the way on the ninth floor. They would meet in the halls or on the lift occasionally, but nothing more than a "hi, how are you doing today" would be shared between the two of them.  
  
*Down in Harry's office*  
  
"How can I not say more to her on the lifts on in the halls?" Thought Harry as he was sitting at his desk. "I just saw her 15 minutes ago and all I did was wave." "Next time I see her, I will ask her to lunch or dinner or something, so we can catch up." Harry vowed. It was 9:15 a.m. and Harry had just gotten to work. He was working on a pretty big case in the office, but his mind was somewhere else, up in the department of Accidental Spell Reversal. She had gotten more and more beautiful, and his love for her had only gotten stronger and stronger after everyday that he just said a friendly hello or a passing by hi. The time while he was thinking seemed to fly by, and before he knew it, it was noon and time for lunch. Harry got up from his desk and got onto the lift, after saying hello to some coworkers as he passed by. When he got onto the lift there were three other people on there, and old woman that he had seen only once before, a younger man, who bye the looks of it, had just graduated from Hogwarts, and to his surprise, Hermione was on there as well! He got up the courage and stood beside her, casting glances when he thought she wasn't looking. Seconds before she got off in the lobby he worked up the nerve and asked her to lunch, to catch up on old times. She just smiled and said a simple, but flattered, OK. They went to a little muggle restaurant, and sat down in a booth in the back. It was silent until they had ordered the drinks and were waiting on the food when Harry broke the silence. "So, how have you been, Granger?" she blushed "I haven't heard anyone call me that in ages" she said giggling "I have been OK, I guess. Good job, nice house, lots of friends, what else could I ask for?" she stated looking straight into Harry's brilliant green eyes. "You know, I have seen you almost every day for the past five years, and I have never said more than five words to you, I feel like such a prat." Harry said gently "That isn't how old friends should act, we should keep in touch more often." Hemione blushed slightly, she had wanted to keep in touch with Harry, but never had the nerves to mail all of the letters that she had written him over the past few years. It was the same with Harry. Hermione was snapped out of her daydreams by Harry's next question. "What would you say if I invited you to my house to watch a movie after work?" Harry asked shyly. At this question, Hermione's face went beet red and it took her a second to answer "Um, well I, Um, well, ok I guess that's all right" 


	3. A Night To Remember

Authors Note: I cant say thanks for the reviews yet, because I don't have any( I decides to pop out three chapters right when I published it..so here it is, at Harry's apartment. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 3: A Night To Remember  
  
Harry was a nervous wreck. He couldn't think of what to make her to eat before the watched a movie. He finally decided on making he steaks in the shape of a heart, because he decided that he would finally confess his love to her tonight. When she got here he would escort her into the kitchen for a candle light dinner, followed by playing of some romantic music, and then a romantic movie. Then as she was heading for the door he would tell her. He would confess his secret he had been holding onto for 10 years.  
  
Just as he had finished cooking and dimmed the lights, he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door, but what he saw made his jaw drop. Hermione was absolutely breathtaking. She had put on what seemed like the most beautiful dress in the world. She had her hair done so remarkably that Harry's mind went blank and all he could do was stammer. "Err, Um, I, Uh, 'Mione, You look absolutely gorgeous!" Exclaimed Harry, closing his mouth at last. "Do you really think so Harry?" She said blushing. "I didn't know if I should dress up or not" "Well I say you made the right choice" Said the flabbergasted Harry, who was still amazed at Hermione's more-than- normal beautiful appearance. "This way please, my dear." Said Harry as he ushered her to the table. She looked at the layout; there were heart-shaped Fillet Mi Yon Steaks, baked potatoes, and rice. Harry poured them two glasses of red wine after he light the candles on the table. As they ate, they talked about old times at Hogwarts. Hermione was starting to see why she fell in love with Harry in the first place. They finished eating and Harry cleaned everything up. "I never knew you were such a good cook Harry," said Hermione. "Well, I can cook when I want to, but growing up at The Dursley's House and having to cook everything didn't hurt either." Said Harry laughingly. He turned on the music and asked Hermione to dance. "I thought you couldn't dance Potter," said Hermione sarcastically. Harry blushed "Well I have been practicing for a night like this" he said very shyly. "Don't worry Harry, I was only kidding." They shared a couple of slow dances and then sat down on the couch for a movie. About halfway through the movie, Hermione did something totally unexpected to Harry, She put her head on his shoulder. Everything melted in front of Harry. He instinctively put his arm around her. 'This isn't as Hard as it thought' Harry said to himself. Hermione was feeling the same way, she felt safe and warm with Harry's arm around her. 'I wish this could never end' she thought 'but it has to, it has to end sometime.' After the movie finished they talk for a little while, until Hermione said she had to leave and get some sleep for work in the morning. Harry showed her to the door and right before she walked out, her grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around. "What is it Harry?" She said. Harry looked straight into her gorgeous brown eyes, and said "Goodnight Hermione, I Love You." Then he gently kissed her on the lips. When Harry pulled away Hermione grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed him harder and more passionately. Pushing him back down onto the couch, they sat there and kissed for what seemed like a lifetime to Harry. When they were done Harry asked Hermione "So, Mione, does this mean you feel the same way about me?" "Harry, I have loved you since our first year at Hogwarts." After this sentence they started kissing again. The night after that last kiss was a blur to Harry, after the kiss, they moved to the bedroom, laying down on the bed Hermione took Harry's shirt off, and let down the straps on her dress, what followed next was the most amazing night in Harry's life. When he awoke the next morning, he was holding the sleeping Hermione. He kissed her on the forehead and said lightly as not to wake Hermione "I love you Hermione Granger." 


	4. Personal Day

Chapter 4: Personal Day  
  
When Hermione finally awoke that morning, she could smell the bacon and eggs that Harry was cooking in the kitchen. She pulled on one of his white t-shirts and walked into the kitchen. Harry noticed her, and said "Sleep well?" "Yeah right, you keep me up all night mister." She said sarcastically. They both laughed.  
  
When Harry finished cooking they sat down across from each other and talked about the feelings they had been keeping inside them for so long. "I would have told you in the common room in our Sixth Year, do you remember that night? When R-" but he got cutoff "When Ron came down to 'check on you'?" said Hermione, mad just thinking about that night.  
  
"I wonder how our life would have changed if you had gotten to finish your sentence." Said Hermione, totally lost in Harry's emerald green eyes. "I don't know, Mione. I have often wondered that myself." Said Harry, returning Hermione's gaze.  
  
"Whatever happened to Ron anyways?" said Hermione, suddenly breaking eye contact "I haven't talk to him since graduation." "You know, I haven't talked to him since then, but I think he is the starting keeper for the Chudley Cannons." Spoke Harry, still staring longingly at Hermione. "Really, That is good for Ron, he has always longed to play professional quidditch. That reminds me, why didn't you pursue that career? You were the best flier that I have ever seen, and I dated Viktor Krum, remember?" Hermione asked Harry. He blushed. "Well I really didn't want to be so far away from you 'Mione."  
  
When he said these words, Hermione also blushed. "Aw, that's sweet Harry. But you should have pursued it, because you would have been one of, if not, the best play in the league." "I don't think so, Ron has really improved since his family got enough money to buy him a Firebolt in our seventh year, he has had a lot more confidence."  
  
"How did they get all that money anyways?" Asked Hermione, once again staring into Harry's eyes "I think it had something to do with capturing The Lestranges after they escaped from Azkaban." Harry said, returning the gaze that he never had broken. "50,000 Galleon prize on both of their heads, so they hit the jackpot." Harry said laughing at their good fortune.  
  
"Oh, well good for the Weaslys, if anyone deserved it, they did." Said Hermione, finally getting up from the table. "Hey 'Mione, what do u say, we skip work today and just 'take a personal day'?" Harry asked, with one eyebrow raised. A giggle escaped Hermione's thought. "Sounds like a good idea to me." She said, walking behind him and kissing the top of his head.  
  
Harry looked up so she could kiss him on the lips. They sat there like that kissing for at least 15 minutes, until finally Harry stood up and headed for the bedroom, but Hermione stopped. She looked slyly at him at said just one word "Shower." A huge grin broke out on Harry's face. "Lead the way!" He said following Hermione, who was still only wearing his just large enough white t-shirt, into the bathroom.  
  
He proceeded in running so hot water so that steam filled the bathroom. They both undressed quickly and hopped in. It felt wonderful to be in the shower with the love of his life, completely relevant that they were both totally nude. It seemed better than the previous night, because he had even more desire for Hermione than last night, if that was even possible.  
  
By the time they were done, the water had gone lukewarm, but it didn't matter as long as they were together. Harry could stay in that shower forever, as long as Hermione was there with him. When the water had turned cold and they had gotten out of the shower, they proceeded to dry each other off. They walked back into Harry's room and he gave her some jeans and a t-shirt to wear, while he put on basically the same thing that he gave Hermione to wear.  
  
They sat down on the edge of the bed. "Wow, Harry, that was amazing!" Said Hermione, who was still breathing slightly harder than normal. He put his arm around her and they fell backwards onto the bed. Harry had never been so happy in his life. He finally had the girl of his dreams lying in his arms, what could go wrong? Hermione jumped up suddenly, "OH MY GOD HARRY! WE NEVER USED PROTECTION!" In the heat of things it had totally escaped Harry's mind to use a condom.  
  
"Hermione, that's ok, I would be honored to be the father of our baby." He said softly in her ear, trying to calm her down. She looked at him with the face of a person who had just won a gold medal in the Olympics. "Really, Harry? You really mean that?" She said, thrilled. "But you know, honey, you may not even get pregnant." Said Harry. "But I want to, I want to have our baby, Harry!" Said a beaming Hermione. Harry was also smiling. "So do I, Hermione. So do I." 


End file.
